


Wet

by thewritingkoala



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Birch - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pool, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, smut with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala
Summary: A maid finds out just how wet Jonathan Pine/Andrew Birch can get her. (Inspired by the swimming pool scene/gifs of Pine in the TV mini-series 'The Night Manager')





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot because wet Pine is just so...inspiring. And because a friend of mine on Tumblr dared me to.

Veronica walked down to the pool terrace, a stack of huge, fluffy white towels in her arms that she’d been instructed to leave on the counter.  
She glanced at the empty, vast, turquoise pool and the even emptier, even vaster blueness of the ocean in the background, wiping a trickle of sweat off her face. It was ungodly hot on the island today, and she’d been laboring like a slave since early morning. Her maid’s uniform was suffocating her, and she’d have cheerfully sawed her left hand off for a dip in the pool. She knew from stealthily dipping her fingers into the water when nobody was looking that it was refreshingly cool.  
Which made it all the stranger that hardly anybody ever used the pool. Mr. Roper never had a dip, though beautiful Miss Jed enjoyed a swim off and on. And now the intriguing newcomer used it. Talk had it his name wasn’t Andrew Birch, but the servants here knew to keep their mouths shut and neither ask questions nor eavesdrop if they wanted to keep their positions, even their lives.  
Which didn’t mean that Veronica hadn’t ogled the new man like the other maids, though she took care not to simper and swoon like them. Christ, he did look mouth-watering in his Henley, and even hotter in his impeccable new suits. She’d spent a few happy mornings watching him secretly while he slashed through the water of the pool, swimming like a sleek water god. Back and forth, back and forth, from one end to the other with seemingly no effort at all, until he hauled his more than six feet of muscle out of the water and made arousal throb low in her belly.  
Veronica put the towels down and glanced around. Nobody to be seen. Biting her lip, she stepped out of her shoes, sighing in bliss at the loss of pressure and heat on her aching feet. She cast another glance around, then swallowed down guilt and fear and sat at the edge of the pool. Carefully, she lowered her legs into the water, pulling her uniform skirt higher up her thighs so it wouldn’t get wet.  
Heaven. With another sigh, she kicked her legs back and forth underwater and rolled her neck and shoulders to get rid of the tension of a day’s hard work.  
Suddenly, something strong gripped her ankle, long fingers wrapping once around it and startling her into a squeaky half-scream.  
A second later, the water split to reveal a figure shooting upwards very close to her. Pressing a hand to her galloping heart, Veronica tried to catch her breath. It was the newcomer, Andrew Birch. Where had he come from? Had he been diving for so long, holding his breath like some sort of freakish merman?  
He shook himself, water raining onto her. Running his free hand over his face, he stroked his hair back from his expressive eyes and stared at her. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he gulped in air, and Veronica felt a million times hotter than she had before. So close, his rippled abs and defined pecs, dusted with a smattering of water-darkened chest hair, begged to be touched. To be licked. There were a few fading bruises on his torso that only heightened the thrilling sense of secrecy that surrounded this too-good-to-be-true man.  
Belatedly, it registered that Birch was still holding her ankle in a firm, cool grip. And that she was sitting with her thighs spread wide enough for him to stand between them. Jesus, had he caught a glimpse of panty beneath the skirt while rising out of the water?  
Veronica flushed all over, finding it decidedly hard to breathe.  
“You startled me,” she squeaked finally, when all he did was stare at her silently, his expression unreadable and his eyes reflecting the bluish-green color of the pool.  
“I apologize, I didn’t mean to.” He didn’t sound very sorry, though the polished, cultured tone and the velvet-clad steel of his deep voice made up for his lack of remorse.  
God, that voice and that accent. It wasn’t fair that he had a body like that AND sounded like sex on legs. Two very long legs with surprisingly toned thighs that made him tower over everyone. He loomed close, blocking out most of the sun, water droplets clinging to unfairly long lashes and glinting off his razor-sharp jawline.  
Her throat was as dry as the desert, and the pool water had lost its soothing coolness.  
“I got you all wet.” His dry remark was accompanied by a leisurely stroll of his gaze all over her body, and she could feel it like a caress that sent her nerve endings tingling.  
She gazed down at herself, shivering once. He’d indeed splashed her with enough water to make her uniform stick to her even more than her sweat had. Her nipples were clearly visible, peaked points of need beneath the soaked fabric, and she blushed even more.  
“It’s nothing,” she mumbled.  
She had to get away before she did something stupid, like jump his bones and let him fuck her until kingdom come.  
When she tried to yank her ankle out of his grip, his fingers tightened around it, just hard enough to shoot a spark up her leg and make her wonder whether he liked to mix a little pain with his pleasure.  
Lord, she really shouldn’t be thinking and feeling these things.  
Her gaze snapped back to his face, which she discovered was even closer now. Was she imagining it or were his pupils dilated?  
“I suppose I should apologize for that as well,” Birch said, his voice a low, sinfully purring murmur that zapped through her like electricity. “The thing is, I’d much rather not dwell on apologies but see how much wetter I can make you.”  
Did he…did he just…?! Or had she gone mad, hallucinating from heat and exhaustion because she’d been lusting after him for days?  
His hand wandered from her ankle up her calf, fingers digging in and pushing her leg further out to expose her to his predatory gaze.  
Holy hell, she hadn’t imagined this. He was coming on to her; he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The erection beginning to tent his black swimming trunks told her as much.  
His tongue licked his lips and he lifted his gaze from her panties to her face, blazing a trail of heat into her skin.  
“Would you like to find out?”  
“Yes!” The word was out before she could think twice, and she bit down on her lower lip in embarrassment.  
Something twinkled in his eyes as he smirked at her and bent his head to her ear, his breath fanning across the sensitive flesh.  
“Into the shower cabin. Now. I’ll follow you in a moment.”  
Veronica was used to following orders on her job, had even been used to being ordered around by her own father before he’d secured this position for her. But nothing could have prepared her for the way her body reacted to the commanding tone in this stranger’s voice. There was something about him that made her want to throw herself at his feet and be his slave, to do whatever he told. The authority in his voice made moisture pool between her thighs. God, yes, he made her wet.  
She nodded frantically, and his fingers loosened their grip on her leg. Somewhat ungracefully, she clambered to her feet, shaking with arousal. She could feel his searing gaze on her all the way as she scurried off towards the left where a hut of sorts housed a shower cabin each for men and women.  
Slipping into one of them, Veronica realized she was on her bare feet and had forgotten her shoes by the pool. Her heart pounded loudly, and her clit throbbed in the same rhythm.  
What would happen now? What did he expect her to do? To undress and wait for him in the shower? Or did he want to boss her around some more? Her pussy clenched at the thought, at the thrill of not knowing.  
She almost squeaked again when Birch entered without a sound, locking the cabin door behind him and stalking closer with hunger in his darkening gaze.  
“I saw you watching me the past few days.” He said it calmly, without anger, so she saw no reason to deny it. “I’ve been watching you too,” he added, one brow raised.  
He had? Somehow, that turned her on even more. Had he fantasized about her the way she had? Touched himself the way she’d brought herself pleasure with his image behind her closed eyes?  
“Do you really want this?” Birch asked, and somehow that made him a million times hotter. He was clearly used to being in charge and she was a lowly maid, but he’d asked for her consent.  
“Yes.” She made herself sound certain, made herself meet his eyes. “Please.”  
He gave a slight nod, then snapped his fingers once and amped up her arousal with that simple dominant gesture.  
“Undress and get under the shower. I want you clean so I can get you dirty.”  
Jesus fucking Christ, he really was out of this world.  
Suppressing a whimper, Veronica hurriedly did as told. She avoided his gaze as she wriggled out of her uniform, bra and panties. But she could feel him watching her, as if he was running his large hands over every exposed limb.  
Swallowing thickly, she crossed the few feet of tile to the shower and turned the water on, welcoming its coolness on her heated skin. She ducked her head under the spray and let the liquid sluice over her curvy body before turning and finally lifting her head.  
Her breath stalled in her lungs and her thighs quivered.  
Birch was still standing in his spot, his intent gaze on her. His right hand had disappeared beneath the waistband of his swimming trunks and she followed its slow stroking motion.  
Dear god, why was this so hot, knowing she turned him on, knowing he was touching himself?  
“Please,” she repeated, begging for god knows what because she was so aroused it was painful.  
With a half-smile, Birch ceased his stroking motion. He pushed the sodden shorts off and stepped closer, and her pussy throbbed even more. Oh yes, this was some sort of water god come alive. All those sleek muscles on that lean, taller than tall frame. And that cock, standing proud and big and making her mouth water.  
He stepped under the spray of water with her and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin.  
“Kiss me,” he commanded, his voice rough and even deeper than before.  
And so she stood on her tiptoes and did just that, fusing her mouth to his. He allowed her to lead for a few glorious moments as she brushed her lips over his and fluttered the tip of her tongue against them. Then he opened his mouth and took control of the kiss. One hand angled her head so he could deepen contact, and the other pressed against the base of her spine and hauled her closer.  
Naked body against naked body, they kissed as if their lives depended on it, his tongue seeking hers out and tangling heatedly with it. With his fingers splayed over the small of her back, he rocked her hips against him in a rolling-grinding motion that drove her mad. One of his thighs pressed between her legs and he tugged her even closer so that she was now grinding against the hard muscle.  
Birch broke the kiss and trailed nips and licks down her arched throat.  
“Oh yes, so wet,” he growled as she shamelessly ground herself harder against the ridge of his thigh and mewled in helpless arousal.  
Abruptly, he let her go and turned her around.  
“Brace yourself against the wall,” he instructed almost gruffly, waiting for her to press her palms against the tile.  
He kicked her legs open wider and peppered her shoulders and the back of her neck with more passionate, bitey kisses.  
Suddenly his hands were gone and she heard something, not daring to move her head or change her position. Goosebumps erupted on her body as she felt his touch again and realized he’d coated his hands with a layer of shower gel.  
His long, strong, slightly calloused fingers skimmed all over her from behind, molding her curves, kneading and stroking her to infernal arousal while washing her. They lingered on her breasts, tweaking her nipples until she rose on her toes with want, unable to suppress her small sounds of need that he encouraged with low murmurs of praising words.  
When one of his hands slid down and slipped between her legs, Veronica froze and sucked in much-needed air.  
“Let me make you feel good,” she heard Birch hum against her neck, and then his soapy fingers glided to her swollen lips and explored her so thoroughly she saw stars within moments.  
Coating himself in her slickness, he probed and teased, then moved his thumb in tight circles over her clit until she felt ready to combust.  
“Are you going to come for me?”  
“Y-yes. Oh fuck, yes,” she moaned.  
“Good girl. Get even wetter for me.”  
He did something twisty with his wrist and stroked a long finger into her heat at the same time as he pinched her engorged nub, and Veronica saw stars. With a suppressed shout, she shuddered through her climax and would have collapsed against the tiles if Birch hadn’t pulled her back against his strong body, holding her tight.  
“There you go,” he cooed, still stroking her but using tender, slower motions to bring her down from her high and at the same time keep her on the brink.  
“More?”  
She forced her vocal chords to work. “Yes. Please.”  
He nuzzled her nape for a moment, the gesture so oddly tender that it made her heart clench as much as her pussy. Then he widened her stance even more, angled her hips back with a big hand splayed over her belly, and rubbed his cock over her glistening folds.  
The head of his cock brushed over her clit repeatedly, stoking the fire inside her until she was moaning again.  
Then he sunk into her from behind, slowly stretching her to maximum. Fuck, he was big. And he felt so incredibly good she was sure he’d ruined her for other men.  
With agonizing slowness, he pushed deeper into her until he could reach no further, a groan reaching her over the sound of the running water.  
“You feel…” Pant, pant. “Like heaven.”  
He stayed like this, letting her get used to his size. When she bucked desperately against him, he moved at last, setting a steady pace.  
Sliding almost all the way out, he drove himself deep with every measured stroke, hitting all the right spots along the way. Her nails were scrabbling for purchase against the tiles, her hips trying to meet his in a frantic bid for more.  
Their moans mingled. When he moved a hand back down to rub her clit and she tightened around him, he hissed and changed from rhythmic thrusts to aggressive snaps of his hips.  
In no time, she was clenching and fluttering around his hard length, sobbing out her second climax.  
A few harsh thrusts later, Birch sunk his teeth into her shoulder and buried himself as deep inside her as he could, following her over the brink.  
It took Veronica some time to float down from her high. She let him turn her around and kiss her, once again surprising her with gentleness.  
Under the streaming water, he blinked at her, his gaze a little mellower now but still intense.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Veronica.”  
“Veronica. I think I’ll have to get you wet again sometime. Would you like that?”  
She didn’t hesitate for even a second.  
“Yes.”


End file.
